PRICELESS
by cakeitaberu
Summary: mikan is poor and is a scolar in a private school one day while drinking her juice she accidently bump into Natsume the richest and most handsome guy in school Little did she know that bumping that guy would change her life....
1. Chapter 1

PRICELESS

Summary – Mikan is a commoner who happens to get a scholarship in a private school were rich kids' study which is Alice academy. One day while drinking a juice in the canteen she accidentally bumped and spilled the juice to the richest, most handsome, and most powerful guy in the school. Saying sorry is not enough for that guy she wanted Mikan to pay for his attire which is worth 10 000 000 Yen. But since Mikan can't pay she will be the guy's slave until graduation. But as time goes by Mikan realizes that she's in love with that guy which is Natsume.

Chapter 1: school is not fun!

Mikan an 18 year old beautiful, sexy, loving and smart lady is getting ready for her first day at her new school. She was nervous because it will be a new environment for her. Well she will just study with a bunch of rich kids.

"Do I really have to go and study there?" Mikan thought

"Well that was mom wants" Mikan continued.

After preparing she went down at there dinning area to eat.

"Honey are you ready for your new adventure in your new school?" Mrs.Sakura asked

"New school yes. Adventure no!" Mikan replied.

"Honey please don't be like that."Mrs.Sakura said.

"Fine I'm going now!" Mikan said.

"Be careful!" Mrs.Sakura reminded.

"I will" Mikan said as she kissed her mother goodbye.

In school…

"Whoa this school is so big!" Mikan thought

"And look every body is riding a limousine!" She continued.

Mikan continued walking and finally reached the door for her classroom.

"Finally I'm here!" Mikan thought.

"Oh are you the new student?" A man with a blond hair asked.

"Oh yes sir!" Mikan replied

"I'm your home room teacher I'm Narumi call me Narumi-sensei." Narumi said with a smile.

" Hai!" Mikan replied.

" Come on I'll introduce you to the class." he said.

"Hai" Mikan nodded.

They went inside the classroom and Narumi started talking.

"Mina we have a new student here her name is Sakura Mikan be nice to her okay?" Narumi started.

While Mikan is standing In front a pale of water fell unto her everyone laugh at the scene.

" I just told you to be nice with her!" Narumi shouted.

"Are you okay Mikan?" Narumi asked.

"Yes sir" Mikan replied her bangs covering her eyes.

"Here" Narumi said giving her a towel.

"You can seat at the back." Narumi continued.

"Thank you sir!" Mikan said.

While walking towards her chair Mikan stumbled because of a girl who stretched out her feet intentionally to make Mikan fall. Every one laughed again.

" Mikan are you okay?" Narumi asked.

This time Mikan didn't answer she just stood up and walk toward her chair.

When Mikan has settled down everybody laughed again.

Mikan noticed that and tried to stand up but can't.

She just sat down and kept quiet as she listens to what there teacher is saying.

-end of chapter-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Orange juice.

After classes Mikan still can't figure out how to stand up until a black haired girl offered to help her.

"Hi I'm Imai Hotaru, here use this." The girl said giving Mikan a glue remover.

"Thank you! Why do you have something like this?" Mikan said applying some glue remover in her skirt.

"Well believe it or not they used to bully me." Hotaru replied.

"Do they do this to everyone?" Mikan asked.

"No only to commoners." Hotaru answered.

"You mean you're a commoner?" Mikan said.

"Yes I am" Hotaru answered again.

"How will they know if you're a commoner?" Mikan asked again

"Before I answer your question let's go get some drinks in the canteen." Hotaru replied pointing at the door.

"Sure" Mikan replied with a smile.

Mikan and Hotaru walked towards the canteen.

In reaching the canteen Mikan ordered orange juice while Hotaru ordered ice tea and a slice of chocolate cake.

"So can you answer my question now?" Mikan started.

"Easy, by looking at your outfit." Hotaru replied

"Well yeah it's like they are wearing cloths worth 10 000 000 yen." Mikan responded sipping her orange juice.

"I'm so tired today good thing I got this orange juice." Mikan commented.

"Mikan this is not the worst you haven't met Hyuga." Hotaru warned her new friend.

"Who is Hyuga?" Mikan asked.

"Natsume Hyuga 18 years old he belongs to our class but he skips it most of the time with his 2 best friend Nogi Ruka and Tsubasa Andou. They are the hottest, most handsome richest, most powerful and the worst people you'll ever met." Hotaru explained.

"So Mikan Don't you dare cross their path or else you'll regret the day that you have entered the gates of this school." Hotaru continued.

"Okay" Mikan replied.

"Oh! Hotaru I have to go now." Mikan said grabbing her orange juice.

Before Mikan could move he bump into a man wearing white polo with orange stain.

"Oh no my orange juice" Mikan said.

Mikan looked at the guy who was wearing the white polo.

He saw a guy with black hair and red eyes.

"He's very handsome." Mikan thought.

Seeing 2 other handsome guys at the back Mikan realized who that guy was.

"Hotaru is these guy the Natsume Hyuga you just telling me a while ago?" Mikan asked pointing Natsume.

"Unfortunately yes." Hotaru replied.

"I'm dead" Mikan commented.

Mikan faced Natsume and apologized.

"I'm sorry sir; I'll do anything for you to forgive me." Mikan said.

" Did you just say your sorry?" Natsume asked.

"Yes sir" Mikan replied bowing her head.

"Sorry is not enough little girl." Natsume said.

"What can I make her do?" Natsume said.

"Why not make her pay." A blond boy whose name is Ruka said.

"By her looks I think she can never pay Natsume's favorite polo." A boy with a star birth mark under his eyes named Tsubasa said.

"Well yeah she can never pay for it its worth ten million yen." Ruka commented.

"Why not make her your slave Natsume?" Tsubasa suggested.

"I like your idea Tsubasa." Natsume said with a smirk.

"Starting tomorrow this girl will be my slave" Natsume declared in the whole canteen and left.

"Orange juice, never again" Mikan said after Natsume left.

end of chapter

What do you think about this chapter? Please tell me. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Big Task.

The next day Mikan came into school wearing a pink sleeveless Lacoste dress paired with a pair of silver hoop earrings and a pink doll shoes .She also tied her hair into a pony tail. Making everyone shocked seeing a girl who claims to a commoner wearing something like that. (Have I mentioned that in there school there is no uniforms?)

"Hey Hotaru!" Mikan greeted as she walked towards the raven haired girl's seat.

"Hey nice outfit!" Hotaru complimented.

"Well I'm at my dad's house that's why I'm wearing cloths like this."Mikan explained.

"And so what if you're in your dad's house?" Hotaru asked

Mikan bent down to Hotaru's ears and whispered something.

"You see my parents are not married I'm an illegitimate child of a very rich person. My parents decided to give me my mom's surname to avoid publicity but everyone in my dad's family loves me. And every month I spend two weeks with my mom and two weeks with my dad. Every time I'm with my dad my stepmother dresses me like this and so I'll be like this for two weeks." Mikan whispered.

"Then if your father is ri..."before Hotru can finish her statement Mikan covered her mouth.

"Shhhh don't tell this to any body!!"Mikan silenced Hotaru.

"Okay then why are you a scholar?" Hotaru continued her question.

"Because I don't want to be a burden to my dad" Mikan simply answered.

"All right! All right! Then that means your rich?" Hotaru asked again.

"No! My dad is the only one." Mikan said with a small voice.

"Whatever you say Mikan." Hotaru replied.

As the two girls continued their conversation the door opened and reviled three hot guys that made the girls in the room shout their names.(except for Mikan and Hotaru)

Natsume! Ruka! Tsubasa! They all shouted.

But Natsume, Ruka and Tsubasa ignored them.

Tsubasa noticed Mikan…

"Hey Natsume isn't that girl the one who messed with your favorite shirt?" Tsubasa said pointing at Mikan.

"Never thought she's that gorgeous…" Tsubasa complimented.

Natsume walked towards Mikan with out Mikan noticing it. He stood up at the back of her seat. Making his shadow cover Mikan.

"Hotaru can you tell me whose standing behind me?" Mikan asked trying not to look who it is.

"Well it's your master Hyuga."Hotaru answered emotionlessly.

"Okay what do you need sir?" Mikan asked looking up at Natsume.

Natsume didn't say anything but grab Mikan's hand and led her out of the room.

"Hey stop!" Mikan pleaded.

And finally Natsume stopped. He handed Mikan a necktie.

"What am I suppose to do with a neck tie" Mikan asked.

"Put it on me." Natsume ordered.

"Why where a necktie if you don't know how to put it?" Mikan commented while putting it into Natsume.

"Did I order you to ask?" Natsume said still with the emotionless face on.

Mikan didn't answer as she finishes putting Natsume's necktie.

Mikan was about to go back at the classroom when she heard his so called master talked.

"I'm not finish yet."He said making Mikan walk near him.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Everyday your gonna put my necktie on me, follow me everywhere I go and follow my orders that includes lunch brakes and dismissal. " Natsume reminded her.

"So you mean I'm gonna follow you until you reach your house?" Mikan asked.

"Yes and I forgot your gonna drive me home to" Natsume added.

"What? Don't you have a driver?" Mikan asked.

"NO!" Natsume replied as he started walking back to the classroom.

Mikan did so to.

As both of them reached the classroom their teacher has also arrived.

"Mina I'm gonna announce something special" He said

"As we all know September is the month of our school festival, there will be a dance there and everyone is required to bring a partner but there's a twist girls should be the one to propose to the boys. Proposing starts at the subject after lunch so the subject after lunch will be a free time. " He added.

"That's all let's start with a new lesson." Narumi started.

And so the class went on until it reached lunch brake.

Mikan followed Natsume and sat beside him.

"Natsume what will you do I think all the girls will propose to you!" Tsubasa commented.

"Well I have thought of that all ready." Natsume answered.

"You have a plan?" Ruka asked.

"Uhuh!" Natsume answered again starting to eat the food that he ordered.

"And what is that?" Ruka continued.

Natsume didn't answer instead called Mikan's attention.

"Oi slave!" He called.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Propose to me later." He said taking another bite in his food.

"What !!" Mikan said nearly choking.

"Later in front of all the girls." Natsume added.

"I'll accept it so that they will stop proposing to me." Natsume continued.

"But I don't even want to go to the dance." Mikan said disappointedly.

"You have to." Natsume said.

"And why is that ?" Mikan asked eating her dessert.

"Because I said so!" Natsume answered.

"God help me, this is a one big task!" Mikan thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Dance Party.

Lunch brake was over time for Mikan to do her big task.

She was seated at the corner of the classroom.

The last person who entered the classroom was Natsume all the girls are dying to propose to him.

Mikan ran towards Natsume ignoring the other girls who were looking at him.

"Hyuga Natsume can you be my escort in the dance on Friday?" Mikan asked emotionlessly.

"Sure" Natsume said in the same manner.

"EHHHH!" Every one reacted even the boys did.

"No way!" A fan girl shouted.

"Is Something wrong with my ears?"Another fan girl said.

"Why would Natsume-sama choose a slut?"Another commented.

Mikan hearing those comments was so irritated and since it's free time you can do whatever you like so Mikan went towards her friend Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru!" Mikan greeted.

"Hey!" Hotaru greeted back.

"You have just proposed to your master."Hotaru started.

"Well if I have a master that is that hot I might as well propose to."Hotaru finished.

"It was a task."The brunette explained.

"Oh, to prevent fan girls?" Hotaru asked.

"Exactly!"Mikan cried.

"Who are you going to propose to?" Mikan asked in curiosity.

"No body?" Hotaru answered.

"Oh really?" Mikan questioned.

"Yes!"Hotaru shouted.

"Even if I do he won't accept it." Hotaru continued.

"So you have some one in mind then."Mikan commented.

"Who is he?" She continued.

"B-I-G S-E-C-R-E-T" Hotaru spelled.

"Well let me guess." Mikan said.

"Ruka Nogi?" Mikan guessed.

Hearing Mikan's answer Hotaru blushed.

Seeing Hotaru blushed Mikan knew she was correct.

"I got it right, did I?" Mikan asked to make sure.

"Yes."Hotaru answered.

"Why?" Mikan asked.

"His kind."Hotaru simply answered.

"Okay Mikan said in contentment."

"So your not going to propose?" Mikan asked.

"Yes."Hotaru replied.

"Fine, will you go to the dance?"Mikan asked again

"I don't have a dress, I don't have a partner why should I be there?"Hotaru replied.

"I'll lend you a dress."Mikan offered.

"Will you lend me your partner to?"Hotaru joked.

"Come on please! I'll be alone there he'll just leave me it was just a plan to prevent fan girls." Mikan pleaded.

"Fine" Hotaru finally agreed.

"I'll bring the dress tomorrow so you can wear it on Friday, the dance night." Mikan said.

"Whatever you say Mikan." Hotaru replied.

Friday night came……..

Mikan has just finished getting ready for the dance.

She's wearing a pink bubble skirted tube dress that is two inch above her knees long, A pair of silver sandals, a silver neck lace with a letter M pendant, a pair of silver dangling earrings with diamond at the bottom and a silver bracelet with heart designs.(Given to her by her lovely stepmother.)

(So hard to describe an outfit)

In this house she has her own make-up artist and hair dresser so she didn't worry about her hair and make-up. (Again because of her step mother.)(Her step mother is like Ranka-san from Oura highschool host club, she is so obsessed with Mikan.)

Finishing she was ready to leave.

"Dad I have to go now." She cried as she saw her dad sitting in the living room watching t.v.

"Use one of my cars sweetie." Her dad advised.

"No thanks dad."Mikan said as she kissed her dad.

"Are you thinking that you're a burden again?" Her dad asked worriedly.

Mikan did not answer.

"Okay just walk carefully." Her dad reminded.

"Okay dad and please tell aunty thanks for this."She reminded and walked towards the door.

(Oh by the way…her hair was put down and the tips were curled and her make up is color pink to match her pink dress.)

"Okay" Her dad replied.

When Mikan was finally out of their gate her cellphone rang.

"Hello this is Sakura Mikan may I know whose speaking?" Mikan greeted.

"Oi slave I'll meet you at Tokyo park." With that the hung up.

Hearing the word slave Mikan knew it was Natsume.

"How did he get my number?" Mikan thought.

Mikan walked towards the park that took her half an hour.

--

"Where is that girl?" Natsume asked.

"Natsume isn't that your slave?" Tsubasa asked seeing a girl walking towards them.

"No my slave is the ugliest creature on earth."Natsume commented.

"You mea to is that girl is pretty?"Ruka asked.

"Yeah…"Natsume answered.

"Well Natsume he's your slave."Tsubasa commented.

"How do you know that?" Natsume asked.

"She's coming here."Tsubasa answered.

Finally Mikan has reached Natsume's location.

"How did you get my number?" Mikan asked.

"Slave?" Natsume shouted.

"What?" Mikan asked.

"Nothing!" Natsume answered.

"Why is she so pretty?" Natsume thought.

"Let's go!" Natsume commanded.

"Where?"Mikan asked

"Idiot, you're my partner! We have to go there together."Natsume shouted.

"Let's go."Natsume commented as he rode the limousine .

Mikan was seated beside Natsume and Ruka is seated beside Tsubasa.

"So where are your partners Nogi-san and Andou-san?" Mikan noticing that the 2 is not with a girl.

"The person whom we want to ask us did not ask us." Ruka said with a frown.

"Whom do you want to ask you?" Mikan asked in curiosity.

"If I say you will you propose to me?" Tsubasa asked.

"sure!"Mikan replied.

"But too late I have a partner now." Mikan continued.

"Why did you asked?" Ruka question.

"Well let's say a friend of mine wanted to be your partner but then she said you won't accept it and did not bother to propose to you…"Mikan explained.

"Well if it's not Imai Hotaru then he will not accept it." Tsubasa said teasingly.

"Tsubasa" Ruka reacted.

"Did you just say Imai Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

"YES!"both boys replied.

"She was the friend I'm referring to!"Mikan shouted.

"What!" Ruka reacted.

"Too bad."Tsubasa commented.

The three continued there conversation while Natsume remained quiet.

Finally they have reached the school.

Tsubasa went down first then Ruka followed by Natsume which made the girls shout.

Natsume extended his hands towards Mikan looking at her as if saying take it…Mikan took it and went out of the limousine.

The fan girls saw that and went mad.

"The bitch has come." They all thought.

Inside the party hall Mikan was not allowed to go any where she should only stay beside Natsume which she did not expect…so she called Hotaru.

"Hey Hotaru I'm here near the bar please come here."Mikan told Hotaru who was on the other line

"Sure!"Hotaru said.

"Okay bye."Mikan answered.

When Hotaru came everyone jaw dropped at what they saw Hotaru was wearing a black sleeve less dress a black sandals and a pair of gold earrings.

(Mikan is still prettier.)

"Hotaru!"Mikan shouted as she ran towards her friend and gave her a hug.

While hugging Hotaru Mikan saw Natsume talking with some one on the phone when he hanged up Mikan saw the change in his face Natsume became sad…Natsume not even saying anything walked out the hall Mikan followed him…

"Hotaru I'll be right back."Mikan said as she followed Natsume.

They ended up in the garden.

Natsume knew that Mikan is following her with out even turning his back he questioned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Stop following me…" He continued.

"I thought you need some one to open up with." Mikan explained.

"I don't need any body!" Natsume shouted.

"I think you really need one." Mikan commented.

"I said no!"Natsume shouted again.

"Leave me alone."He continued.

"You know what this is why you don't have a lot of friends, your pushing them away from you!" Mikan shouted back.

"And you know what not one person can live alone."Mikan continued as she turned her back and was about to walk when…

"Stop" Natsume demanded.

"Stay" He continued.

With that Mikan turned her back facing Natsume…She saw Natsume sitting on the ground crying.

"Hug me!"Natsume ordered.

Mikan went near Natsume and offered him her handkerchief.

"Here" Mikan said as Natsume took it.

Then Mikan smiled and hugged Natsume.

"I am hugging you because I know you need it and I wanted to…Not because you ordered me to do it."Mikan explained

-chapter ends-

Thanks for reading it hope you like it!!

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: behind Natsume's tears

When Natsume finally calmed down they have manage to find a bench and sat there.

Natsume was seated beside Mikan with his head rested on Mikan's shoulders.

"Thank you" Natsume thanked Mikan.

"No problem."Mikan replied.

"You know what I'm not a Hyuga since birth" Natsume started to open up.

"What do you mean?"Mikan asked.

"My mom is a designer and has her own boutique in Osaka and my dad is managing his family's company. One day my dad went to mom's boutique to a gift for his wife."Natsume narrated.

"Wait a minute you mean your dada is already married when he met your mom?!"Mikan asked.

"Yes I'm an illegitimate child. When my mom got pregnant dad tried to ask grandmother to allow him divorce her wife since he does not love her but grandmother declined so I leave with my mother in Osaka till one day grand mother came to get me she said that mother will lose her boutique if she will not give me my mother declined grand mother but then I agreed for her cause I know that she will be sad if she will lose her boutique. "Natsume explained.

"So is this connected to why you are crying?" Mikan questioned.

"I hired a spy to check how my mom is doing and where she is. And a while ago that spy called telling me that mom is not in her house and her boutique is permanently closed. I don't know where I can find her?" Natsume finished.

"When I have problems there is only one thing I do to forget it!"Mikan explained.

Natsume just looked at her.

"I shout it out come on!" Mikan continued as she pulled Natsume's arms that made him stood up.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"Mikan shouted on the top of her lungs.

"Do it!" Mikan ordered.

"Hey you're the slave here!"Natsume reminded.

"Just do it MASTER." Mikan repeated her statement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Natsume shouted.

"So how do you feel now?"Mikan asked.

"Better."Natsume answered.

"Great but I think we should head back now."Mika reminded.

"I think so to."Natsume answered and with that they walked back the hall.

--

**I have made the worst sin a writer can make….I'm sorry I got busy!!**

**by the way guys if you want to see Mikan's dress click the link that is in my profile!!**

**I'm sorry for making Natsume cry with a shallow reason can't think of any!!**

**Hahahaa!**

**Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxooxoxxo**


End file.
